Solo vs Vile
Description Megaman vs Strider. Who is the better Rival of Capcom. Solo the Bounty Hunter, or Vile the Maverick. Interlude Solo Wiz: Kazakh City, A massive empire built with the most advance weapons and transportation of the future. The people were enslaved and under the control of the brutal leadership of the Deity known as Meio. Despite this, word had gone out that a strider had found its way toward the city and planned to kill Meio. Boomstick: So one of Meio's advisers hired a bounty hunter to handle the assassin. That Hunter went by the name Solo. Wiz: Solo is an assassin for hire and a fearsome Killers among the strider cast. While his origin is unknown what he does is beyond the expectations. Boomstick: This guy's never failed a mission. In Fact he's so badass his name literally means he doesn't need anyone's help. Wiz: Like everything else that soon change when solo found the Cyber ninja, Strider Hiryu. https://youtu.be/9SJrOKnuUUA?t=107 BoomStick: Just like that, the once Spine-chilling Merc was nearly killed by someone who just showed up out of nowhere and took him down with no problem. So what did Solo do in reaction? Show up again to fight him. https://youtu.be/BU5EUHo__AA?t=90 BoomStick: Damn. So much for that perfect record. Wiz: Solo is a cunning strategist who played his opponent into his hands. Boomstick: But that's not all. HIs armor houses a jet pack which can make him move so fast it leaves after images when he flies or leave a trail of fire behind him. Wiz: He also has a Rifle with him housing a flamethrower, mines, and gigantic shots of plasma. Boomstick He can also fire Missiles, Homing Mines, And even Engulf himself in a barrier to protect himself. Wiz: He also carries a handgun capable of firing Spread shot Laser rounds. BoomStick: Solo is a Vicious a Calculative foe, He'll go through any measures for the win. Wiz: However, his mental stability is questionable and his attacks aren't too difficult to evade. Boomstick: But it's still hard to be more bad ass than the Matchless Bounty Hunter. Once he's set his sights on you, You're long gone. (Solo: Cat and Mouse, Strider. Cat and Mouse. ) Vile Wiz: In the year 21X. Yes, "21X". A new breed of robots began a coexistence with their human creators. These machines were capable of thinking and acting on their own free will almost mirroring that of a normal human. These Robots were called Reploids. BoomStick: But like because this is a future where robots can think on their own, it wasn't long before the Reploids turned on the human creators thanks to the outbreak known as the maverick virus. Wiz: Governments of the earth put together an anti-Reploid army known as the Maverick hunter task force. lead by the Sigma. One Sigma's Top Hunters was a Reploid by the name of Vile. BoomStick: Vile wasn't your average Helmet wearing Boba-fett clone. His skill and ruthlessness made him a feared contender to even his closest friends. But no matter how hard he tried he could never out shine the Legendary Reploid, X. Wiz: Irritated from X's constant attention and the roomers how he could change the world Vile Was eventually contaminated by the Virus which fueled his hatred even more causing him to join Sigma's Rebellion against the humans. BoomStick: Vile Rides the... Ride Armor... Which has a machine gun round in its arms, And armor so thick they can walk in lava. Also, if it takes enough damage to its systems the ride armor will detonate a massive explosion. But don't worry cause "Vava-Fett" is more than tough enough to withstand the explosion from his ride armor. Wiz: But if his Ride armor cannot last long, he is capable of fighting his own. He has a should mounted cannon known as the front runner with can paralyze his foe and also come in other settings such as fire, and spread shot settings. Boomstick: he's also got a Vulcan arm cannon able to tear almost any kind of armor to shreds in a matter of seconds. It's even capable of using the same rounds as the ride armor. Vile also has several types of barrier piercing lasers, missiles, and boomerang cutters.Where the hell he fits those, is beyond me. Wiz: But that's not all, Vile also carries several explosive bombs in his leg, which can release massive torrents of fire. He can also fire his own arm as a rocket to damage his foes. Finally Vile's also equipped with a pair of thrusters on his back. Now don't get the wrong idea, the thrusters don't make him fly, they just make him move faster. Boomstick: Flight or no flight it's no secret that Vile's a tough one to kill. He's Blocked a Charge shot with his bare finger, Smart enough to lure Zero into a trap, and Nearly killed X over 3 different occasions. Wiz: However Vile is not perfect. His weapons require to recharge when overused, He underestimates his opponents, He has yet to kill X, and has serious anger management issues Boomstick: And while he did out smart Zero he's still not much of a strategist. Wiz: Nonetheless Vile is merciless warrior. If anyone or anything get's on his bad side, he'll crush them. (Vile: I'll make you understand! You'll know that I am the one who holds the key to the future!) Fight FIGHT! K.O! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles